


Riding

by astolat



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By our third day on horseback, he gained enough ease to loosen his clench upon my waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

_Legolas_

By our third day on horseback, he gained enough ease to loosen his clench upon my waist. When we mounted again after a pause at noon, his hand slipped to rest upon my thigh, and he did not regard it. I could feel the low rumble of his voice in his chest as he spoke with Aragorn, and the heat of each separate finger like a brand, heavy as iron upon me. 

 

_Aragorn_

I had ridden beside him before, long miles, else I would not have noticed there was something like stiffness in his shoulders. I thought him wearied by sharing a mount. We stopped for the night, and the two of us walked a short way afield, looking for forage. I told him Gimli might ride with me the next day. He refused in haste, before I had hardly finished speaking, and he would not meet my eyes. 

I said nothing more.

 

_Gimli_

There was faint color in his face when they came back to the fire that had caught under my flint and tinder. I did not ask what they had been talking about. 

There had been little enough room in my mind for much beyond staying on the blasted horse. Ridiculous place for a dwarf, dangling above the ground on one of these great beasts. It had seemed a lesser evil to leave my hand unmoving upon him, even when I felt him stir beneath it and realized my mistake. 

I was more careful, the next day, to keep my hands resting on my own legs. Yet before the morning wore away, he leaned back against me, and I saw the color rise again, slight but marked along his neck. 

I put my hands back on him, and he trembled a little, like a sword under the hammer, nearly ready for cooling.


End file.
